


if only

by hehatesbullies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (As if that needs to be tagged), (He is an abusive asshole canonly), Abusive John Winchester, Other, Sadness, Short Short, Young Dean Winchester, glimmer of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is 7. Sam is 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only

                   December 23, 1986. John is dragging the boys along on a hunt again. Dean is holding a sleeping Sammy. He's bundled up in two blankets to keep his small body warm. Dean is shivering, wearing a winter coat that was too light. John pays no attention, walking with the boys to a motel. 

                    Suddenly, there's a white light in the distance. Dean seems to be the only one who sees it. He looks over and there's a man in a trench coat with bright blue eyes smiling down at him. "Hello, Dean." He said, voice deep and raspy, like John's. The man picked Dean up and suddenly he wasn't cold anymore.

                     He was warm. Finally. Dean couldn't help but snuggle into the man's chest, craving the warmth. Sam opened his eyes and smiled, reaching up to the man's face. He smiled down at the baby. "Hello to you too, Samuel. I am here to save you both. But I can't. Not yet. Keep hope, Dean Winchester. Angels are watching you."

                     Dean looked up. "Mommy?" He asked, wiping his runny nose. "She is watching you as well. My name is Castiel. We will meet again, but you won't remember me." Castiel kissed Dean's head and snapped his fingers, the young boy's coat suddenly so much warmer, but not any heavier. 

                      "Thank you." Dean whispered, closing his eyes. Castiel smiled sadly. This poor boy. "Sleep well, Dean." He walked over to John and set the sleeping boys in his arms. "Take care of your sons. Or else." Castiel said in as demanding and stern tone as he could. 

                       Then, there was another white light, and the angel was gone.


End file.
